Aka Mugen
by MelloMusic
Summary: Beyond Birthday meets four new faces after the death of A, Near, Matt, Mello, and H. H tells him that they are rivals and Beyond Birthday enjoys challenges. The only problem is, he can't see her name.
1. Chapter 1

OK! I have a new story that will keep me from writing the others as quick as I used to. But don't be mad at me! I was inspired and if you read my profile you will see that if I don't write down an idea within 30 seconds I can't remember it. So I just had to make a new story. GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! But if you don't mind and enjoy reading my stories anyway then OK! Read away... Well, ENJOY! Oh and in this BB-Kun is the same age as Matt, and Mello (13), Near is (12) L is older than all of them (17) They are all younger than in the show and manga. Imagine them that young, KAWAII! Ehem, again enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: I can't think of what I'll use them for unless someone is yelling REALLY loud.**

_Italics: Thoughts, and whatever else I happen to use it for._

Underlined: Ummm... DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, own Death Note. But I do own my OC H.**

* * *

**Aka Mugen (Red Dreams)**

**Chapter One**

A was dead. That much I knew. I never actually met A, we were kept apart. Yet I felt no grief at the death of the other orphan. I was happy, overjoyed actually. I was just a little bit closer to passing L. The one who we all wanted to pass. I turned my head as the door to my room opened and lights flooded in. I raised my arm to shield my eyes. Watari stood in the doorway.

"We have four new people here today B would you like to greet them?" Watari asked. I sighed and stood up, hunched over like L and looking at the old man with no emotion. I guess I had no choice. The light already got to me.

L, I had never actually met the guy but I had so many guesses on what he was like just by the chats over the monitor. His voice was synthetic but if you listened you could find out so much. My thoughts were interrupted as Watari spoke.

"B I'm sorry to intrude after the death of A", he said. "You must be trying to get over that I presume." I nodded slightly and looked at the old man.

"Very much so", I said. "A was a worthy competitor." The words that I spoke basically dripped with the lie. I was glad that good for nothing competitor was gone.

We entered a room where four people were. It was Watari's office I was sure of that much. I looked at the boy with white hair. The boy seemed to enjoy playing with toys. There was a large tower of dice beside him, a card tower, and he was currently half way done with a puzzle. He had white pajamas and everything matched. I wondered if someone could point him out in a pitch-dark room. Which you probably could. I noted his name as the Shinigami eyes allowed me to. This boy's name was Nate River.

I then turned to look at the two boys. One had red hair and seemed to be completely into his video game. One hand held the game while the other held a chocolate bar. The blonde was trying to crawl over the redhead in attempt to get the chocolate.

"Darn you Matt, give me my chocolate!" The blonde shouted. I rolled my eyes. The redhead was Mail Jeevas and the shouting blonde was Mihael Keehl. While the blonde basically mauled him the redhead kept his eyes glued to the game.

Finally I turned and looked at the girl sitting in the corner. She was had her legs pulled up to her chest and her blue eyes stared at the floor as if she were very distant. Her black hair fell to her waist. I narrowed my eyes, why I couldn't see this girl's name?

Watari cleared his throat and everyone looked.

"This is B", Watari said. "You five will need to work together at some point so getting to know each other would be good." The blonde jumped up and pointed at the white haired boy.

"There is **not way** I'm working with that _idiot!_" He shouted, Watari shook his head. Matt reached up and grabbed the blonde's shirt, pulling him to the ground; eyes still on the game.

"Mello, Near is just like all of you, none of you are idiots here, just some may be smarter than others may be", Watari said. I smirked; he basically just called Mello dumber than Near.

"B", the girl in the back said, her eyes finally moving from the floor. I looked over at her and our eyes met calmly for a split second before she narrowed her eyes in a glare. "What's your name?" I looked at everyone and dipped a bit more than I already was.

"I am Rue Ryuzaki", I said. "B would simply be my letter." I forced out a fake smiled and then went back to my original posture, much like L's. Near seemed to notice this and he finally talked, while twirling a lock of his white hair, "L stood like that. Are you L's sibling?"

I kept my unemotional look and glanced at Near.

"I don't even know him", I said simply. "I am simply in the race to be L's successor." Watari seemed to be glad that we were all talking and he left the room saying he would find the new kids a room to sleep in.

There was a shout from Matt as Mello crashed into him, "Mello! Look what you've done. That was a life and death situation there! You have no idea how long I've waited to get to that boss!" Matt had thrown down the game and he jumped at Mello tackling him to the floor.

The two boys rolled across the floor and crashed into Near's domino and card towers, toppling them and bending the cards. Near narrowed his eyes but didn't move. Finally, the girl stood from her spot and she walked over to the gameboy, picking it up. Matt and Mello were still fighting so they didn't notice this.

I watched as she tacked away at the buttons and a second later looked up at the fighting boys.

"Matt-san", she said calmly. "Your game I'm at the boss. Level twenty-six right?" Matt and Mello stopped fighting and looked at the girl shocked. Matt smiled and left Mello there gawking as he walked over taking the game from her and proceeding to play.

I sighed and slumped down against the wall and closed my eyes, letting my head droop. This was stupid; I could easily take L's place now anyway. Actually any of us could. He was only four years older than I was. Seventeen, only seventeen and they were making us battle to be his successor. I sighed; he must be a genius.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I few minutes later I was almost asleep when someone dropped down next to me. I cursed under my breath. I rarely got sleep, so when I'm about to why did someone interrupt.

"I am H."

My eyes opened and I turned to the girl. H? I looked at her with my indifferent look.

"And you think I ca-", she cut him off as she began talking again. "You may call me Haku. Rue Ryuzaki, you are my rival."

Rival, eh? I laughed inwardly. This girl really wanted to be my rival, what a surprise. I couldn't stand not knowing her name though. I cursed in my head.

_Why can't I see her name?_

* * *

So, how was it? Did you enjoy my Death Note jabber? I know I enjoyed it! I like my plot and how young they are, imagine the chibi Death Note characters! AWWW!

Me: So there you have it.

Mello: Am I really that annoying,

Me: No Mello. You know why?

Mello: Why?

Me: Because you're in my username! BWAHAHAHA!

Mello: That made no sense.

Me: Nobody asked you... Anyway please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! Two updates to this story in one day. I'm enjoying this too much and I know I should update Patience and Connected but this is just too good! Some of you are thinking, "Geeze Mello they're not that young", and my inner Mello is like, "AWWW they're so little!" I mean sheesh compared to the actual show they are pretty young. I have the whole story planned out and... Wait no spoilers! XD. So uhm, -clears throat- here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: I can't think of what I'll use them for unless someone is yelling REALLY loud.**

_Italics: Thoughts, and whatever else I happen to use it for._

Underlined: Ummm... DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, own Death Note. But I do own my OC H-chan and Z-kun.**

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter Two**

I headed back to my room in silence, hands in my pockets and hunched over. My loose black shirt didn't move as I walked and the end of my baggy black jeans dragged on the floor.

Watari has sent everyone to his or her room and I was the last to leave. Mello fought to be first but as he ran he crashed into Matt and Near ended up leaving first, followed by H and then Matt. Leaving Mello second to last.

My hand reached for the door and I heard someone speak inside before I even grasped the knob.

"Come in", the voice said. My eyes narrowed as I opened the door. There was an outline of someone sitting on my bed and I narrowed my eyes. I hated meeting people the dark, if you couldn't see the face, you couldn't get a name. "As much as I hate this I'll be staying with you Ryuzaki-san."

My eyes went back to being indifferent. It was H; she was staying in _MY_ room? Great, _just _great, nothing like having a rival sleep in the same room as you. There was a crash in the next room followed by Mello yelling. B rolled his eyes; he probably has the same problem with that Near kid.

I sat down in the chair opposite the bed and looked at the girl. She looked back at me. We sat there for who knows how long. Must have been a few hours. Watari knocked on the door and opened it. Both H and I shielded our eyes and looked at the old man in the doorway.

"Food is ready"; he simply stated and then closed the door, engulfing us in darkness once more. I looked back at H.

"You hungry?" I asked reaching down and pulling a jar of strawberry jam from under my chair. H shook her head and watched as I ate the jam with just my hands. She gave an obvious disgusted look and turned away.

"I don't eat", she said. "And you're sickening me." I smirked to myself and ate another handful of jam. Licking my fingers to get the excess jelly off.

"All the more reason to eat this Haku", he said. She snapped her head towards him and glared dangerously. "We're rivals remember. I can do anything I want to bother you." She stood up and stormed over grabbing the jar from my hands and tossing it at the wall. It smashed against the wall, good thing I finished the jelly off or I would have to clean the mess. There was only glass thankfully.

She grabbed my neck with one hand and punched me with the other. I refrained from fighting back, what was the point? If I just let her beat me up she would just get angrier and make this challenge more interesting.

She pulled me out of the chair and pinned my to the floor, both hands on my neck now.

"You make me sick you know that", she growled, her eyes glinting with anger. I smirked, "all the more reason to be rivals." She shifted her foot, digging the nose of her shoe into where my fingers met my knuckles. There was a sickening "pop" and I cringed in pain. The brat dislocated my fingers!

I flipped, this time pinning her down and lowered my face close to hers with a deadly glare. If looks could kill, I would have killed H twenty times over. I popped my fingers back into place hiding the pain and pinned her arms down as she went to swing at me.

"Fighting won't get you anywhere", I snarled. "If you really are my rival use your brains instead of your fists... and feet, little brat." The door swung open when I finished, Matt and Mello stood in the doorway. Both had a disturbed look in their face as they stood there.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Mello asked as he took a bite of his chocolate. "Cause we heard a crash and-" Mello didn't finish what he was saying as Matt grabbed his shirt collar pulled him backwards and closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, allowing H to stand.

"Hn, morons", I said brushing my shirt off. She went to swing at me once more and I swiftly grabbed her fist, twisting her hand and pulling her towards me. To anyone who entered the room it would seem that we were simply hugging. But in reality I was ready to break her wrist with one simple move. Not even breaking a sweat.

"What are you doing", H growled. I smirked and looked down at her, then pushed the girl away, "I needed a hug."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I lay in my bed and stared at the door, a light shined behind it and I could hear people walking up and down the hall. I sighed, I wanted to turn over but that stupid girl was sleeping on the other side of me.

Sleeping, something I rarely did. If I was lucky I could get a few minutes of the blasted thing. I jumped slightly when my arm was taken from my side and pulled behind me. I rolled on my back and turned my head to see H had taken hold of my arm.

It wasn't anything to freak out over, she was asleep not trying to kill me. Her eyes were shut tight and she looked like she was in pain. _How sad, she talks big but something is actually bothering her. It's written all over her expression. _She gripped my arm tighter, and I looked at the clock. Two A.M, everyone was probably asleep.

Another hour passed and the girl hadn't ceased her grip on my arm. Every so often she would mumble to herself and once she broke out in a scream causing me to jump. What was this girl's problem? She was so jumpy, a bad dream was obvious but about what exactly?

Her face had turned red and I turned on my side, facing her, pulling my arm of her grip I reached over and pressed the back of my hand to the H's forehead. She was burning up, estimated temperature 105 degrees. My eyes widened. This was bad, I may not know much about that kind of stuff but I was pretty good at guessing. And when I guessed I was usually right. Oh right! Doctor, we needed a doctor. And some jam, I was starving.

Mmmm, jam... Wait this was no time to be thinking about food! I needed to get something to cool down her fever! I crawled out of the bed and ran to the far side of the room where we had a closet. I may have been just a child but I was a considerable thief. I had a mini refrigerator that ran on batteries inside of the closet. Jam, jam, and jam... Ice pack! Man I had an obsession with jam. A doctor should probably check me as well.

I shook my head and did something I would never do unless in a dire situation. My rival was apparently sick or reacting to her dream. If she were put out then I would have no one to battle except for L. I smirked as I placed the ice pack on her forehead and turned off the light. This was just like another challenge thrown at him.

If her fever went down then he completed the challenge. If her fever went up and she got sick or died then his challenge were over and he would simply go back to trying to be better than L. Simple as that.

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Four hours.

It was now Six A.M. Great just great. Her fever had gone down dramatically and it seemed I had won the challenge. I turned sideways in the chair and let my head hang off of the armrest on one side whilst my legs hung off the other side.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

**(Gasp! A change in POV. –H-)**

My eyes blinked open in the dark and I found everything was blurry. I went to wipe my eyes to feel a gel pack placed on my forehead. The condensation on the outside of the pack caused excess water run down my cheeks. I sat up and the pack fell on my lap. I looked across the room to see B asleep in the chair.

He must have been the one that put the pack on. I couldn't have gotten up and done it myself.

I knew why he did it as well, I had heard before my parents died that every so often I will get an intense fever that will occur when I sleep. It can catch anyone off guard. I was lucky B was awake to help me. I let a smile dance on my lips for a second before a thought came to me. _Why would he even dare to help? Could it have been one of the other kids? _

I sat up and shook my head. Impossible, when we had gone to sleep that night he had been sleeping beside me, now he was in the chair.

I stood up silently and ran my fingers through my long black hair in attempt to at least look a bit tidy. Then I exited the room with some clothes under my arm and a small bag. I needed to change out of my nightclothes.

I couldn't just go around all day in the black tanktop and shorts, now could I? Well I could, but I wanted to be different then the stupid boys.

When I arrived at the bathroom I locked the door and looked in the mirror. Man did I need to be fixed up. I pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth quickly, then went to changing. I pulled on my dress (linky at the end of the chappie!) quickly and then left the bathroom. I ran back to my room, put all my stuff in my large bag and headed for the main room.

Watari said to head there in the morning that is where everyone would be.

I entered the room through the big doors and saw only four people in there I knew. Near who was playing with his toys, Matt who was playing video games, Mello who was yelling at Matt for some reason, and B who was sitting slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. The others were unknown to me.

I looked around the room once more and cleared my throat, making everyone stop talking.

Everyone was quiet and then Matt and Mello broke the silence.

"Whoa Haku you look _HOT_", they both said smoothly.

BANG!

The two boys crashed to the floor as a boy's fists connected with their heads. Matt and Mello were now lying on the floor, with their heads pressed on the ground.

"Shut up idiots", he snapped. "I'm sure she doesn't want to hear that from _you two _in the morning." I smiled slightly and looked at the boy. His eyes were so distant by what I could see of them. It was hard to see when his black hair fell in front of his eyes.

The boy was handsome. No that was an understatement, drop dead gorgeous.

"Anyway. Hi, I'm S but you can call me Shade", he said walking over and putting out his hand. I took it and he shook my hand gently. "And my I say your outfit is quite nice." He smiled and a blush crept across my face.

**(B's POV)**

I opened my eyes after S's comment. _What did he just say? Did he just compliment her? _I stood up and walked over scanning H's outfit.

"I think you look like a maid", I stated plainly. "And you look like a butler. You two would be perfect together if you wanted to be a couple. Your blush would explain that you like him to a certain extent am I right _Haku_?"

**(Everyone's POV!)**

She glared at B when he finished talking and gave him the I-will-kill-you-bring-you-back-and-kill-you-again look. A blush spread across S's face and Matt and Mello smirked. It was war. This would be fun for entertainment.

Matt and Mello stood up and walked over to H, standing on either side of her. Matt on the right, Mello on the left. Both boys grabbed her arms and pouted.

"But we thought you loved us _Haku~chan_", they said in unison. "Not that ugly jerk." S glared at the two and pulled H forward causing her to be crushed into his chest.

"She's no one's", he spat. "She can choose for herself!" H pulled away from all of them and stood in the center of a circle of angry and smirking boys.

"So pick someone." They all yelled. With the exception of B who just watched the situation.

H's eyes darted around nervously and her eyes rested on the redhead.

"Matt-san!" She shouted. "I l-like Matt-san!" A complete lie. But anything to get out of this situation. But oh well at least she picked one who was cute and loved video games. That was a plus. The door slammed shut and she looked around.

B was gone.

* * *

So how was it? Good I hope. Well thanks for reading please **REVIEW! **Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm such a BB fangirl. I really am, and it saddens me that when I ask my freinds, on a scale of 1-10 how much do you like Beyond Birthday? They go "Who is Beyond Birthday? Your OC?" It makes me sad. I'm happy to know people like BB! Anyway for those of you who read my beginning drabble you won't be surprised when you see a time skip. Over this period of time H grew closer to Matt, and Mello. Near was like a younger brother and well B. Still her rival and they hate each other more than ever xD! Plus she makes a new friend over the years! Goth Lolita meets Punk Lolita, plus B is not dead yet... Just very distant from the others. They think he's dead though. Well here we go, thanks to all of you who read! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: I can't think of what I'll use them for unless someone is yelling REALLY loud.**

_Italics: Thoughts, and whatever else I happen to use it for._

Underlined: Ummm... DISCLAIMER!

**Matt-chan [H]: She does not own Death Note! Or my OC H. But she does own her OC K.**

**Me: Thanks Matt-chan.**

**Matt-chan [H]: Anytime Mello-chan! Proceed.**

* * *

**Aka Mugen **

**Chapter 3**

I left the room; I didn't know why I just didn't want to be there anymore. It could be that I was annoyed with the fact that my rival got people to be all over her. When the only people who dared talk to me were the ones that weren't afraid to get hurt.

Wait...

I was jealous because I had no friends here. I cursed under my breath, how do you make friends? Building trust with someone, being kind, help him or her out...

I rolled my eyes, I could just find another way to win this challenge. Yes, another challenge that's what this was. A simple challenge that I just needed to think over. I unlocked my door and entered my pitch-dark room with a stretch.

It would be wise to get some rest. The night before I had actually fallen asleep... Well earlier that day would be a better way of putting it.

I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes. My head was flooded with thoughts.

I was just B, Backup and nothing more. B, Beyond Birthday, my name why was I given that name? Why was I Backup? I always felt like it was a sick and twisted way of using my name. Me, the backup I was a leader, AM a leader and they use the B for Backup?

I sighed and let all thoughts leave in attempt for sleep. Soon enough I was out like a light and I was fast asleep.

**(H's POV)**

I stormed out of the main room, red faced and grumbling a string of curses under my breath. All that stupid, cute, adorable... Darn there I go again, SHADE'S FAULT! I kicked at the wall, leaving a large crack where my foot made contact.

The redhead who was following my stopped where he was and watched as I collapsed to my knees and punched the wall, head drooping. He walked over and sat down beside me and reached over slowly, then rested his hand on my head.

"H-Haku-chan is something wrong? Nothing really happened in there", he said. I looked over, tears streaming down my face.

"It's just like my parents", she said. "Before they died. They didn't care for me. My friends abandoned me and I just said I liked you, someone I barely even know. I just hate that feeling you know? When you need to make a choice and... It's just..."

Matt sat with me as I cried, confused but didn't leave.

_I can't fall in love. Not after what happened with my parents. I can't have friends... _

**(Four years later, still H's POV)**

I tapped my fingers on the desk as I stared at the papers in front of me. I just didn't get it, hundreds of people were dying everyday and it was because of some moron name Kira. I could probably outsmart him any day but by what I saw, there were no signs of how he was KILLING the people.

Heart attack.

After heart attack.

The door flew open and was nearly blown of the hinges.

"You're still in here", shouted a voice I knew all to well now. It was K, or Kiki as everyone knew her, with the Shinigami eyes I knew her real name was Kitty Kitt, pretty interesting name if you ask me. Behind her was my now boyfriend, Matt, and hers, Mello (Chyeah).

K had shown up at Whammy's House two years ago. The year before B left.

K was a rather jumpy girl. She had short blonde hair that went to her shoulders, just like Mello's. Another thing about this girl was, she was a Lolita. A punk one to be exact and had tried to be my friend right when she entered Whammy's House.

Today, she wore knee-high socks, and red and black checkered skirt that stopped mid thigh; underneath it was a black fishnet skirt, a big and puffy black shirt, red tie, finished off with a large black and red checkered bow in the back.

"Why are you still in this room Haku-chan?" She whined, bouncing over and yanking my hair. I grumbled to myself and spun in my chair looking at my friend.

"My old room helps me think"; I stated blandly looking over at Matt. "I'm guessing you guys were searching for me." K stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, a signature move she called it.

"What gives you that idea Haku-chan?" She asked in her high pitched and slightly annoying voice. I smirked and looked away from Matt and to K.

"Oh nothing", I said. "Just the fact that Matt isn't stuck to his video games as always." He shifted with embarrassment and I giggled, giving him a kiss that he returned. Mello and K both pulled out a chocolate bar as if on queue and took a bite as we stopped and looked at them.

"Need something", Matt asked? Both Mello and K smirked taking another bite.

"Depending on how long this will last, we wanted to watch", Mello stated nudging K who finished for him. "Carry on." Both Matt and I blushed, side stepping away from each other.

We all laughed and began talking when a synthetic voice came from the monitor.

"Matt, Mello, Kiki, and Haku", said the voice. We all turned to look at the computer, it was L. I walked over immediately and linked the video camera so he could see us. There was a long pause.

_Silence._

"There's a case I need you four to solve..."

* * *

Ohhh look what Mello did! I left you guys on a cliffy! Bwahaha I'm so evil, but I have writers block so blame my head, not me!

**Matt-chan [H]: Nice chapter. I hate cliffy's Mello-chan.**

**Me: I know, which is what makes it more fun Matt-chan. –Wink-**

**Matt-chan [H]: Anyway please REVIEW!**

**Me: Yep just how you will Matt-chan. –pokes side-**

**Matt-chan [H]: You don't control me **


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello everyone, good day to you! Or, night depending on when and where you're reading this! So Aka Mugen is turning out to be my favorite Fanfiction that I am writing. Looks like Patience and Connected will have to wait. I'm really enjoying this; it seemed I can't write anything for Naruto lately. Ehem, anyway moving on. Have you read the LA: BB Murder Cases? Well if you have, guess the case. Oh yeah the Wara Ningyo cases babeh! Hehehe, remember when I said they thought B was dead? Let's go! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: I can't think of what I'll use them for unless someone is yelling REALLY loud.**

_Italics: Thoughts, and whatever else I happen to use it for._

Underlined: Ummm... DISCLAIMER!

**Matt-Chan [H]: She doesn't own Death Note. (The part where Naomi Misora is talking on the phone with L to where B crawls from under the bed is all from the book. Added with Mello using my character in it!)**

**Mello-Chan: That's right! But I own my OC K.**

**Matt-Chan [H]: And I own my OC H. **

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 4**

**(Recap)**

_We all laughed and began talking when a synthetic voice came from the monitor._

"_Matt, Mello, Kiki, and Haku", said the voice. We all turned to look at the computer, it was L. I walked over immediately and linked the video camera so he could see us. There was a long pause._

_Silence._

"_There's a case I need you four to solve..."_

**(End Recap)**

I looked at the others and they nodded.

"There is a case in Los Angeles called the Wara Ningyo murders or the LA Serial Locker Room Killings", he explained. "I will send you information via untraceable email. Haku you know what to do after you get the information memorized." I nodded and said into the microphone, "got it."

"I have contacted a FBI agent by the name of Naomi Misora to help out", he said. "She agreed. I need you four to take notes behind the scenes. Matt, you will need to set up cameras at each of the scenes. Mello, you are to keep in connection with him at all times and write down any information given", Mello grumbled at his order, "Kiki you are to keep watch outside of all the scenes, scope the place before anything happens. Haku, listen to your order carefully. It's the most important." I raised an eyebrow and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm listening"; I said in reply to the synthetic voice. His reply was, "good."

"You are to work with Naomi Misora. Your name will be Haku Heart, go by that", I nodded at his instructions. "I also want you to do a more thorough search of the homes. That will go well, seeing as you swiped every last inch of your old room. Then I want you to make sure you analyze it well." I shifted as every eye landed on me, and I shifted nervously. They weren't supposed to know that.

"That is all."

The white screen with the letter L disappeared leaving my computer to the pages I was on. I cleared my throat and looked at the computer, everyone's eyes still on me.

"I need to check my email."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone left the room except Matt who looked over my shoulder at the computer. When he was sure everyone was gone he spun my chair around and looked at me.

"You swiped this whole room", he stated. "Why in the world would you do that?" His eyes spoke confusion and a sort of concern while his voice held nothing. I simply shrugged.

"I need to know his name", I growled. "I was his rival... But that moron went and got himself killed," I spun around in my chair and looked at the computer, "anyway I need to check the email."

He sighed, stood up and walked out.

**(Later at the crime scene, Believe Bridesmaid's home)**

I walked around to house, checking for even a visible fingerprint before I began to swipe each and every surface. I got nothing out of all the things I swiped. I headed into the victim's bedroom and swiped the surfaces in there too, nothing there.

The whole time I was in the house it felt like someone was watching me it even burnt. _A glare, _I looked around but no one was there.

I spoke to myself it seemed, but I was feeding data to Mello.

"I've got nothing", I said. "Not a single fingerprint, foot print, show imprint, not even a trace of dust. Mello the house is clean." There was silence on the other end of the line. Before Matt began to talk.

"Haku, hide somewhere now Misora is coming", he said. "She matches L's description. Come out on my order." I nodded and dove at a closet in the hall, slipping inside and looking through the crack in the door. I heard the door open and the girl speak.

"But L", Naomi said. He replied unheard by me. "According to the data I received yesterday – not to state the obvious, but the police have already examined the scene." I growled under my breath_. And other's you think skulled girl._

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you already have the police reports covering that", she said to him.

_Silence._

"So there's no point in my being here", she said. I smirked, _exactly leave it all to me. _L spoke to her and she replied, "Well... That's clear enough." There was a long pause as L explained something to her. I gritted my teeth.

"Matt", I whispered. "Can you hack the phone line?" There was a sigh on the other line and a second later a caught the end of L's conversation.

"What I am asking you to do, Naomi Misora, is to discover this missing link."

"I see..."

Naomi Misora had left my sight and I ended up just listening to them talking on the phone. There was no talking for a bit.

**(After the long conversation that I just realized is so long... I'm lazy.)**

She listened as Misora gasped and stuttered.

"What... no, who are you?" _Pause. _"Answer me! Who are you?!"

I pressed myself against the closet door so I could hear better, someone was in the house, was it the killer? Did he come back just in case? So many questions ran through my mind.

"Nice to meet you", a male voice spoke. "Please call me Ryuzaki." On the other end of the headset I heard Matt's breath hitch.

"Haku don't-", too late I threw the door open and pulled out the gun from my side pocket pointing it at the male. Both Misora and B looked over at her. Misora seemed shocked and B stood there completely unfazed.

"They said you were dead!"

B smirked and shrugged.

"Who are you exactly?"

* * *

Ohhh! Suspense! I liked writing the end of it MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Matt-chan [H]: Wow Mello, that's a nice thing to make me do.**

**Me: I always expect you to be the one pulling out the gun and yelling something like that. XD**

**Matt-chan [H]: I'd do it to!**

**Me: ... Really?**

**Matt-chan [H]: Probably.**


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! New chapter! Neeeeeewwwwwww CHAPTER! I'm so excited I brought B back into the story. Yay! Imagine seeing someone who you always competed with after two years of not seeing them. Anyway there won't be a fight... As far as you know –evil smirk-. I totally just gave that away. XD anyway enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

_PS: I would Like to thank Cheyjeevas and my RL friend Matt-chan [H]. Your reviews make me want to keep writing! (OH and Matt-chan just make an account -_-)_

**Matt-chan [H]: Mello-chan doesn't own Death Note or my OC H.**

**Me: But I do own my OC K.**

**Matt-chan [H] and me: LET IT BEGIN!**

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter** **5**

When I had pulled out my gun a second ago my heart had been racing. Two years had gone by that we thought B was dead, and yet there he was, standing in front of me with the famous unemotional look. I lowered my gun and put it back into my pocket.

I heard a slap on the other side of my earpiece. Matt must have done a face palm. I guessed he found I was acting rather stupid and different.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I used to know someone... Never mind. I'm Haku Heart, detective", I held out a hand and Misora took it slowly and then shook it. Then I turned to B holding out my hand. He took it and shook it as well, his grip tight. Our eyes met for a second and I felt like jumping back in horror. Was that joy?

I pulled my hand back quickly when he let go.

"Who are you two?" I looked from one to the other. "I know who you are." I said to B, meaning his alias to Backup. But his real name...

"I'm Naomi Misora", she stated. I looked over and smiled. Yes I knew that already, and I knew how much longer she would live. Naomi Misora- Wait this was no time to note that. B looked around the room.

"Why are you two here?" Misora asked. "You two obviously don't work together." She looked at me and then back to B.

"I was hired by the victims family", B stated simply.

"I was sent by the police to get another look around the place", I said pulling out a badge and showing it to Misora. We had made a fake badge so I could show myself as such. My alias Haku Heart was on there along with a fake birth date and year. Misora seemed to believe it was real and looked at the two of us once more.

"Why were both of you hiding?"

I sighed inwardly; she was _full_ of questions wasn't she?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a game of 20(million) questions with Misora she agreed to share her knowledge with us. I knew all the details and B mysteriously had it. But I let it slide.

After we finished up at the scene we left the building. Well Misora did. B and I stayed behind. When the door was closed and I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

"We believed you were dead all this time", I growled reaching for my gun. His hand shot out and he grabbed my wrist before I could get it.

"Surprise", he said with a smile. "I'm guessing you missed me. You've gotten taller Haku-chan." I pulled back, my wrist still in his control.

"Why does everyone add that to my name?" I asked, rather annoyed. "Aren't you guys, you know Brits? I'm the Japanese one!" B laughed that oh so familiar laugh.

"Exactly what makes it fun Haku-chan", he said using his free hand to ruffle my hair. I growled and slapped his hand away.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Stop what?" He replied.

"Using chan!"

"Haku-chan."

"What?"

"I just used it again."

"I hate you."

"I know that."

Through the whole "fight" he held a straight face. Our eyes met.

"I said you got taller", he said. "Two years is sure some time for people to grow, eh? You know what else I realized in the two years?" A voice rang in my ears. Matt was yelling, "Haku get out of there n-" The earpiece was pulled out.

B stepped closer and leaned towards me so he could whisper something in my ear.

"I wasn't jealous that one time because you had friends", he said. "I was jealous because I wanted to be the guy you chose." I gulped.

"W-Why is that", I stuttered.

"You were the only one that was different from the others", he said. "And I can't see your name." It felt like my heart skipped a beat. He couldn't SEE my name, but that meant...

"Shinigami eyes", I breathed. He backed up so he was in front of me again.

"That's right."

I stood there shocked for a second and he let go of my hand. Big mistake, I took this opportunity to take things into my own hands.

"What's your name?" I asked. I pulled out my gun but simply tossed it aside. I wouldn't resort to that.

"None of you business." He replied. I narrowed my eyes as he just stood there smirking. That smirk was going to make me mad. In fact I already was.

I tackled him down just like when we were younger pinning him to the ground. I pulled an arm back with a clenched fist.

"Tell me", I growled. He just smirked once more and I punched his nose, hard enough to cause it to bleed. Actually, I probably broke it. But he kept the same expression except when he went to say, "ow that hurt."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I won't say my name... Unless you say yours", he said smoothly.

* * *

Yeah! Short chapter but there was a HxBB moment up in there! YEEEEAAAAH! I want them to be a couple so bad but I can't. It seems to early. But can H resist him long enough to keep it a one sided love? -Eyebrow raise-

**Matt-chan [H]: So it's one sided? Good I want to be with my Matt-kun a bit longer.**

**Me: Yep, yep!**

**Me and Matt-chan [H]: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well hey everyone! It's the next chappie of Aka Mugen! You don't know how happy I am to finally get B back into the story! Do ya, huh do ya punk?! Haha, anyway in the last chapter they had a name fight. Will H agree to give her name? Or will she just leave? Oh ho here we'll find out. Well then on with the story! ~ MelloMusic

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Matt-chan [H]**

**Diabolus Kara**

**CheyJeevas**

**I love your reviews so much!**

**Matt-chan [H]: She no own Death Note! Or my OC H!**

Me: Yep, yep and if I did well. I can't draw like them sooo......... But I do own K plus I can draw her!

Matt-chan [H]: Yeah we know. So you can start Mello-chan!

Me: OK! On I go.

* * *

**Aka Mugen**  
"Fine", I growled. He smirked but it disappeared when I finished. "Under one condition."

Chapter 6

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

B growled as we walked into a bar that wasn't far down the street from the victim's house. I knew he didn't go out much, and he probably didn't drink, this would be simple. We had fake ID's which Mello, K, Matt, and I used to get into the bars all the time. As far as they knew we were all twenty. And since B had commented on my height I guess I was tall enough to pass for it as well.

We sat down at one of the tables far from the bar and waited for someone to walk by. It was a classy bar, not one of those where just anyone could walk into. We were in fact in a booth, sitting across from each other. I held in a sigh as I heard two people chatting in the booth behind me. Mello and K had come in, just what I didn't want to happen. They would hear our conversation.

One of the people working there walked by and asked, "can I get you two something?" I looked at the girl, Alex Rigg. I smiled.

"Two Bud Light", I said. The lady rolled her eyes and held out a hand, "I'll need some ID." I pulled out my ID and B's. He glared at me. I guessed he was wondering how I snatched his ID as well. She looked at them and handed back the ID's. Scowling she walked off towards the bar. Probably thinking we were younger than our ID's said. She was right I was only 17. B, I didn't know, I couldn't see his age either but he was probably only a year ahead of me or the same age.

"Why a bar?" He growled at me after we got out drinks. I chugged down the beer and slammed the frosted mug on the table, stupid fancy bars and their cold mugs. it was just beer. B looked at the drink suspiciously before taking a drink.

"Because I find this place is the best to talk", I said. "It's classy and I wouldn't mind a drink. Wammy's does it all the time but I doubt you'd go back." I smirked and he rolled his eyes taking another drink.

"Who would of thought Wammy's would do that", he grumbled. I smiled saying, "it's not everyday. They allow us at least once a year. I've just used up mine."

We just talked about the case for a while until finally the lady came back again, "anything else?" I nodded.

"One more Bud Light", I said. He tilted his head in question, "you're getting another?" I shook my head as the girl walked off.

"No. You are."

(An hour later...)

I only had one... B had about seven.

I rolled my eyes as the male once more gulped down another beer. Obviously men took alchohol as a way to get away because... Well.

"You know my nose feels a lot better now", he said voice slurred. "It's almost as if ALL the pain has gone away and I... Why does that happen? By the way why are we... Talking again?" I smiled, exactly what I was waiting for, there was a high pitched giggle behind me and I rolled my eyes, K needed to keep her mouth shut.

"What we were talking about earlier, what's your name?" The girl came around again ready to see if he needed another. When she walked by I shook my head. "He's good, no thanks." The girl rolled her eyes and walked off.

"My... Name?" He looked up at the ceiling and then back at me. "Well that's not really hard. My name would be Beyond Birthday. What about yours ma'am?" I blinked twice, ma'am... What in the world?

"I'm..." I leaned over the table so Mello and K wouldn't hear behind me. "I'm Hanayaka Kutau." He gave an odd smile and waved his hand, "nice to meet you miss."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I had to carry him out of the bar because he couldn't walk. I _wonder_ why... B was stumbling and falling, and when he could stand he just stood there and talked. So he carried him, he didn't get sick yet but I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe.

"Hey Haku", he slurred. "Do you know I love you? Did you know that?" I looked at the man beside me with a raised eyebrow. Well from the display at the crime scene when he _wasn't _drunk, no surprise there.

"Yes I do", I replied trying not to roll my eyes. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"_Thaaat's gooood", _he said. Not long after he passed out and we threw him into a taxi. That was specifically from Whammy's house. B was going back...

* * *

Wow... I had to end the chapter so short. I just got back from my uncles wedding. It was so much fun and the food was good. There was steak and potatoes and, and... I'll stop.

So uhm, B can't hold alcohol very well. And from what I think, he's weird when he's drunk. But I guess it's because I'm writing it. When you see people really drunk you're like that's stupid, or they're so nice, or they better not try and hurt me! And sometimes you can't even tell. But.... He's just weird. I don't know –shrug- this chapter was confusing to me. I hope it wasn't for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, hey everyone a new chappie! Oh joy I am so excited. My friend Matt-chan [H] is always telling me to update. She's sick, can barely breathe, wheezing, coughing, high fever. So I call her to say I'm home I find out she's sick and the first thing she says is. "Thanks for worrying... Don't forget to update when you get home." I just sat there and I was like... "Matt-chan you need a doctor if this fanfic is more important than your health... Geeze Matt-chan no baka." Anyway you're all probably going to hate me! Another time skip, -cowers in fear- don't hurt me please! I will be putting what happened over the years though. PLUS: I'm going to start putting quotes from LA BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken (LA BB Murder Cases) at the start! So watch out for it. ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: MelloMusic does not own Death Note. If she did then she would be rich... She isn't by the way...**

* * *

"_The third proved problematic. Until the case reached its end, I was reduced to nothing but an absent gaze. Think of it this way: I was a pair of abstract eyes walking around wearing my flesh as a disguise. Living as such, there was no point in expecting any form of social responsibility or human reaction." –Kiyoshi Kasai, Bye-bye Angel_

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 7**

_What happened before the time skip..._

_H stopped investigating the Wara Ningyo cases. She hung out with K and Mello more often. Matt was constantly at her side and watching out for her. Watari left and none of the teens know why. They are left with Roger now. A new kid showed up named E and everyone is now meeting them._

_Beyond Birthday was arrested and the LA: BB Murder Cases were now put to rest. With Beyond in custody only talks of the cases were left. Matt is always watching H's back... If he's not playing his video games. There was no telling if, with Beyond's mind, he would break out of jail._

_Right now!!!_

I sighed; I was kicked back in a chair with my feet on my desk. When the case was finished everyone was given his or her own rooms. A plaque outside with their letter clarified which was theirs. Mello was ecstatic. Of course he had to share a room with Matt since they were both M's but he was away from Near. So now more screaming in the middle of the night because of Mello's complaining about Near and Matt trying to calm him down.

Standing up I walked over to the corner of the room where I had a few puzzles. No matter what level of hatred I was on for being friends with Near, I always ignored Mello's complaints from what I was doing now. I kept telling him that he could hate be all he wanted. I would just keep doing what I did.

And in case no one realized what I kept doing, it was playing with toys. I had picked up the childish habit from the albino. Near had taught me how to figure the puzzle simply and it even made my deduction skills better.

Every time I got a hard case I would compare it to a puzzle and piece things together. In the end things either fit or didn't. The same with dice building towers with him was indeed rated high on my entertainment scale.

It wasn't just entertaining it was another thing that helped me think things through now. I would always go to him for help. And he would always tell me the same thing, "just think it through like a tower of dice. People can signify the dice. The more you add to this case a suspect the higher your tower gets. If on or more are a bit shaky the whole tower collapses. The tower are all the people in the society the shaky ones are your suspects."

The albino never ceased to amaze me. I even picked up some of his habits. I would twirl a lock of my long flowing black hair, and sit with one leg pulled up to my chest while one was outstretched.

So now here I sat putting together a puzzle in my room. There was a rapping on my door and I turned slowly dropping a lock of hair, which I had unconsciously been twirling. Mello stepped in, with a smile on his face...

A smile? Wait... Someone was in a good mood today.

"Hey Haku", he said cheerfully. He had seen the puzzle for a second and his eyes had a flash of annoyance but he managed to keep his chipper tone... Which was really freaking me out. "Beyond Birthday is in custody."

I nodded and said slowly as if talking to a child who was not catching on, "_yes, _Iun-der-st-and th-is. He's been in cus-tody for a mon-th now." Mello winked and nodded.

"Yep I know that", he said giving her a thumbs up. He was obviously trying really hard to be chipper. Probably because Matt told him to try and not be a jerk. I simply went back to making my puzzle I grabbed a piece and went to place it when... "And he has requested to see _you_ before his death." I dropped the puzzle piece I was holding and didn't look back at the blond.

"He requested to see me", I asked? Mello nodded, "yep." I picked up the piece and placed it, grabbing another and twirling a lock of my hair. "Rubbish." I looked back at Mello to see his right eye twitch. Oh this was going to be fun. The blond had lost patience.

"It's not rubbish", he growled throwing down a wadded up piece of foil, probably from a chocolate bar he wolfed down to try and make himself stay calm whilst talking to me. "He's requested to see you. That's all. Order from the police in fact, not just them the C.I.A, F.B.I, Secret Service. He requested a visit from you from _all _of them and _more. _So it's not rubbish and I would like an answer", I looked at him calmly and he narrowed his eyes, "_now_. Are you going or not?" I stared at him before replying.

"What got you so riled up?" I asked calmly turning around to face him completely. His eye twitched again and he collapsed to the ground.

"I don't get enough thanks for this. I should be paid or something everytime I need to talk to you or Near. It's really frustrating", he said before looking up at me. "Listen. Roger has been pestering me for _DAYS _about this actually... Months. So I never got around to it. They are about to release Beyond's name in public before they kill him. When they let his name out the countdown starts and he is in lock down at the prison, no visitors for life. They haven't transferred him there yet so he's still in the jail so-" I answered before he could finish.

"I'm not going"; I said turning and expertly placing a piece of the puzzle in its correct spot. "Tell Roger I could care less. Oh and Mello," he turned to look at me, "you can leave now." Mello let out a sigh of relief and stumbled out of the room.

I had now finished the puzzle. It didn't take me long at all; it never did anymore. I turned and looked at a box to the side, filled with dice. My birthday was just a few days ago, I had turned 18 and Near's gift was a whole box full of dice, probably so I didn't steal his anymore.

Matt gave me one of his gameboys and a bunch of games he already finished, Mello gave me a glare (annoying Mello), K gave me a huge hug and an apology since she didn't get me anything. I couldn't ask for better friends.

I sighed and stood up walking over to the computer, I said to tell Roger I could care less. But it wouldn't stop me from sneaking out. I stated I wasn't _going, _this way I was basically escaping Whammy's House.

So I logged onto my computer and searched the one criminals name I knew very well, Beyond Birthday.

* * *

So there you have it! Did you enjoy my chapter? Well then uhh... **REVIEW! **Reviews make Mello-chan happy! And it makes Matt-chan happy too because if she didn't review there wouldn't be any more chapters –evil smile-.

**Matt-chan: Oh this is war.**

**Me: You better review or no new chappie Matt-chan.**

**Matt-chan: Whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's the new chapter. I already know how the story will end and everything! I brainstormed ever since I started this fanfiction and now I know exactly how I'll end it! So I want to know if when I end this will you guys want a sequel? You can answer now or you can answer at the end, your choice. I still don't know if I want to make a sequel. It might turn out that this is one of those stories that get ruined with sequels. Oh well, who knows... Oh and Matt-chan [H] call me when you finish reading this. I need to talk to you, baka. ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: MelloMusic does not own Death Note. But she does own K and her awesome plot.**

* * *

_So when they entered the bedroom and Ryuzaki abruptly went down on all fours, just like he had been when he emerged from under the bed, and began crawling all over the room (albeit without a magnifying glass) Misora was genuinely surprised. Being under the bed had not been the only reason for this posture, apparently. He seemed so accustomed to spending time on all fours that he looked ready to climb up the wall and across the ceiling. – Nisio Isin, LA: BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken_

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_RECAP_

_I sighed and stood up walking over to the computer, I said to tell Roger I could care less. But it wouldn't stop me from sneaking out. I stated I wasn't going, this way I was basically escaping Whammy's House._

_So I logged onto my computer and searched the one criminals name I knew very well, Beyond Birthday._

_RECAP END_

* * *

No name, so it wasn't let out yet, Mello was right.

I cursed under my breath; here's where the hacking skills kicked in. Whammy's was sure trustworthy when they gave us classes in hacking. I pulled up one leg to my chest allowing the other to drape off the side of the chair and began hacking the system.

It always brought me joy to hack into something I wasn't supposed to, I always thought it was the thrill of doing something like that.

Once I was in I searched his name once more and it came up almost immediately. I smirked and looked bellow the mug shot, location.

He was about to be sent to prison yes I knew that. But now he was in a local jail.

**(Skipping to the jail)**

The guard led me past a ton of cells. He was in a lock down cell, no way to see out except for a small window far from reach. They said I could go into the room to talk to him because he wasn't really a threat. They didn't tell me why but when I entered the cell I found out.

The guard closed the door behind me and left....

I almost laughed at the sight in front of me because I always imagined him to end up like that in the end. Straight jacket chains on his ankles to keep him from moving around too much. When they said lock down they meant it.

Beyond had his head drooped, his eyes weren't closed but he was looking at the ground with a drowsy gaze. I tried to hold back a laugh once more.

I couldn't hold it, a giggle slipped and he raised his head our eyes meeting. His narrowed in a dangerous glare and I just smiled.

"Kind of like how we met except for with our battles I always imagined me being the one going to jail for injuring you so badly", I sat down and pulled one leg up to my chest, letting the other stretch out. "So how's life in a cell with barely any light Beyond, is it good?" I laughed.

His gaze never left my eyes; it was like he was trying to burn them out of my head so I couldn't see him. But the only problem for him was that glares couldn't actually burn. You could feel them but they wouldn't hurt you.

"Oh just fine", he growled. "I'm really enjoying myself. I can't move my arms and I can only stand up. I barely eat and when I do I can't eat by myself. Some guard with family problem has to feed me. It's annoying. Does he really think I want to hear about his life? I would rather end it, and then I wouldn't have to listen to him! So yes life is fine and dandy, Hanayaka."

I just sat there and stared at him for a second and then replied, "well that's great but-" he glared at me and tried to interrupt but I continued, "your time here is officially up." He narrowed his eyes, not in a glare but in question. He was interested in what I had to say now.

"I'm breaking you out"; I said with a smile, I put up a peace sign and stood up walking over to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was just about done with getting the straight jacket off when he spoke, "there are security cameras, how are you going to get me out exactly. There are cameras in here too; it's basically impossible. Plus how are you going to get the chains off?" I sat back and looked at him with an indifferent look. I cleared my throat.

"You think I'm dumb enough not to do anything about the security cameras?" I asked. "I already took care of those", I pointed at the busted cameras and his eyes widened in surprise, "and the chains... I have an idea!" I had to think about that for a second before I answered. I got the straight jacket off and he immediately started flexing his arms.

It wasn't very smart of what the guards did to put him in lock down. The chains that bound his feet to the floor were simply hammered into the ground. Enough force and you could just rip them out. I pondered on it for a second and then I got an idea. But this required an odd position and I didn't know if Beyond would comply.

I would have to explain before I began.

"OK so this part of breaking you out will be a bit odd because I didn't think about the chains when I got here", I told him. So I'm going to need to pull the pegs up... It seems like they compared a human's strength to a dog in this situation... So... Uhm..." He growled in annoyance, "well get me out." I narrowed my eyes.

"You can get yourself out if you want to be like that", I snapped. "The only reason I'm helping you is because your strength has deteriorated from not being able to move!"

No answer.

I rolled my eyes and moved forward. I kneeled down and grasped both of the metal pegs, pulling up with a lot of force. Due to the way I was trying to get the pegs out of the ground, the top of my head was on his chest.

I got the pegs out and threw the blasted things behind me. I fell back and lay on the floor looking up at the roof flexing my arms.

"That took a lot of force", I growled. "They really did try and keep you down didn't they? I thought they would at least let you walk. But no every suicidal prisoner can't be allowed to walk it can be potentially dangerous. I just don't get it," I looked at Beyond and then back at the ceiling, "OK I do. You could kill yourself like that too. Well come on!" I stood up and put my hand out for him to pull himself up.

The boy took my hand and pulled himself up, but I didn't expect what happened next. He crushed his lips to mine and my eyes widened in shock. When he moved back and made space between us once more he smiled.

"Do I win you yet?" I shook my head and replied in, "n-no not exactly." He smirked and grabbed my arm pulling me towards him, into a hug.

"Then take the kiss as a thanks", he said. "Unless you enjoyed it. Now get us out of here."

I nodded.

"O-O-OK", I stuttered. I let out a string of curses in my head as I felt my cheeks heat up. I was blushing!

Was I in love with Beyond Birthday as well?!

* * *

You may be in love with him but he's mine H. Bwahaha! Matt-chan you can't say anything because you have no say in what your character does and I do so ha! Sigh, Beyond Birthday should have lived. I HATE YOU YAGAMI RAITO! Growl, Raito can go jump in a ditch and bury himself.

**Matt-chan [H]: Woah... Mello-chan you scare me.**

**Me: I hate Raito.**

**Matt-chan [H]: Well, then I'm glad you can express yourself. But still-**

**Me: Oh go REVIEW!**

**Matt-chan [H]: Be that way.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cha-Cha-Chapter 9! Oh yeah –crazy dance-. I am SO excited to get to chapter 9. Soon I'll catch up to my stories and pass them. It won't make my **Patience** and **Don't Go** fans happy but of well X3 I'm so excited. Ehem, anyway I should continue! ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: MelloMusic does not own Death Note. But she does own K and her plot.**

* * *

_Still holding the tray, Misora stepped... no, vaulted over Ryuzaki, At least, she meant to, but she was so distracted she missed her landing, and stopped on his stomach. In boots. And she reflectively tried to keep her balance, and avoid dropping the tray, which left her putting her entire weight on Ryuzaki's abdomen._

"_Gah!" Said the corpse._

_Naturally._

_"S-sorry!" – Nisio Isin, LA BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken_

* * *

**Thanks to my Reviewers!**

**Matt-chan [H] – Good don't call me at 4 a.m OMJeevas I would be mad ****-_-****And you have no right to judge me and my GUITAR HERO OBSSESION!**

**CheyJeevas – Your reviews are great thanks. Thanks for the thought on the sequel.**

**Diabolus Kara -Thanks for your reviews!**

**Eternal MattMello – You get your chapters when I post them. LOL**

**Invader Jay – That review about chapter 7 made me laugh. Thanks for reading.**

**I loves you peoples****!**** TT_TT**

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 9**

_Recap_

_"Then take the kiss as a thanks", he said. "Unless you enjoyed it. Now get us out of here."_

_I nodded._

_"O-O-OK", I stuttered. I let out a string of curses in my head as I felt my cheeks heat up. I was blushing!_

_Was I in love with Beyond Birthday as well?!_

_Recap over_

I shook my head and looked at the window that was up towards the top. Then I looked at Beyond. It was a small window but the boy had lost so much weight in the lock down cell he could probably slide right through.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. He stared at me quizzically.

"You're going to get me out with a cell phone?" I smirked and opened the phone. A liquid falling from the inside of the electronic.

"What the, how did you even get in with that?" He looked at me with en eyebrow raised but I simply walked over to the wall. I picked a bad day to wear a dress.

"You're going to need to boost me", I said. Who cared if his strength had deteriorated he would get stronger by lifting me. "Kneel down below the window. If you look up, I'll break your neck? Everything clear?" He nodded and kneeled down below the window.

"Crystal, now can you hurry before visiting hours are up?!" I kicked his side and then stood up on his back. He groaned in pain, oops. Bad day to wear heels too. At least they made me taller. I opened the cell phone and poured the liquid onto the bottom of the metal bars. The acid quickly started to eat away at the bars and when the bars were mostly gone I nodded.

"OK can you climb the wall?" He nodded and I turned to leave.

"Wait," I stopped. "If you could climb, then why didn't you break the bars yourself instead of have me go up and..." He smiled.

"Black", he said. "Your color." I narrowed my eyes and kicked him, crotch hit. He doubled over in pain and used the wall for support. "Sorry, sorry go on." I opened the door and shut it, putting all the locks back in place. The guard came walking down and clicked the other locks that needed codes back in place.

I was escorted out and when I was outside of the chained area I walked down the road. If he were smart enough he would know where to meet me. I walked to a familiar building and swung the door open.

Man did a bar seem like a great place to be now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Just as I expected the boy came through the doors and walked over to my table.

"So how was breaking out?" I asked. He stared at me, that's all. He didn't do anything else. So I got no answer. "Uhm Ryuzaki are you-"

"Why don't you love me back?" He asked, interrupting me. I blinked slowly and not it was my turn to just stare. I looked over at the newspaper I had picked up on the way in.

_Oh look, someone got the award for most idiotic, _I thought sarcastically. _Oh wait I was the one who got that award. _

He raised an eyebrow and started to drum his fingers. Finally it seemed he had another question.

"Are you still with Matt?" I broke out of my phase and nodded, "yes." He stopped drumming his fingers and leaned over the table so his face was only inches from mine.

"Why didn't you pick me? You knew me best. And that night you had the attack, the fever and everything..." It was my turn this time. I moved closer and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned. I pulled back and he gave an audible curse.

"We're rivals", I said. "I _don't_ love you."

He nodded.

"Fine then."

But I knew it wouldn't be left at that.

* * *

Heheh, she didn't kiss him because she liked him. She was getting back at him. I love my evil... Confusing mind. Eh.... Now go review.

**Matt-chan [H]: Why don't you.**

**Me: Because it's my story.**

**Matt-chan [H]: Well yeah but-**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Aka Mugen 10... Don't be mad at me if this is short... And there is no fluff, just Beyond and his insane antics **(*pokes Matt-chan [H]* Ring a bell?). **Well anyway, this is sort of the start of a mini-plot. Ehem, anyway on I go. ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or-**

**Matt-chan [H]: Any sanity.**

**Me: -any sanity... MATT-CHAN! WTC was that for?!**

**Matt-chan [H]: -Points and laughs-**

**Me: Whatever on with the chapter!**

* * *

_It did make no sense that there would be no food in a refrigerator of a man who had died two weeks before, but lunch? Misora liked jam herself, but she didn't see any bread-and no sooner than the thought crossed her mind when Ryuzaki opened the lid, stuck his hand inside, scooped out some jam, and began licking it off his fingers. – Nisio Isin, LA: BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken._

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 10**

I yawned as I clicked away on the laprop. We had gotten a hotel room, a fancy one at that. It had a separate room with a bed. Outside of that room was a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a huge flat screen TV (also in the room with the bed). And a plus for me, Internet.

The door to the other room opened and Beyond walked past, opened the door for the bathroom, and shut it. All without noticing I was in the room, he seemed half-asleep the whole time. Just when I thought my guess about him not noticing I was awake was confirmed the door to the bathroom slammed open.

"Did you get any sleep last night Hanayaka?" I shook my head and continued clicking away at the laptop, not even sparing him a glance. "That's bad for your health you know." He may be half-asleep but he would still state facts, _oh joy._

"You're one to talk", I stated, typing something into the Internet Browser. "You have bags under your eyes, are way thinner than you need to be, and by the way you're walking around sugar-deprived I would guess you need some jam, specifically strawberry. Without those three things the person I know as Beyond Birthday is not classified as healthy. I, on the other hand, am completely healthy. I have no bags under my eyes, have eaten in the past few hours, and I am the perfect weight for my height and body type. Therefore I am healthy and you are not."

Beyond's eyes narrowed in a glare and he turned, going back into the other room, and slammed the door behind him.

Very Beyond like, to get mad when losing even in a battle of words. In this I was right, not him.

I kept searching things in the browser and I found something under the letter K, Kira. Interesting indeed, I got onto the site and read the information.

Kira was getting rid of all the criminals that were reported. People were thanking him on the website and asking him to get rid of, this person and that person.

I narrowed my eyes and opened a new tab, searching Beyond Birthday. I got exactly what I was looking for; there was one result from the police station and many others from news sites and such. I growled to myself. I saved the worthless jam eating, Beyond Birthday and now I had to hack everything that had his name in it just to keep him from being killed?

I cracked my knuckles and hacked each of the websites, taking my time with it.

I better get a huge thanks for this.

* * *

See, I told you. Don't be mad at me! –uses Matt-chan [H] as a shield-

**Matt-chan [H]: Hey let me go.**

**Me: People sometimes get mad when a chapter is short so PLEASE protect me.**

**Matt-chan [H]: I better get a huge thanks for this.**

**Me: No copying the story.**

**Matt-chan [H]: -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

Bwahaha, out of the hotel they go! Freedom! Oh wait I said that too soon, they need all their files erased. Obviously the people know who broke him out, but H didn't put down her name. So ha! But they have pictures so she had to hack and take away her stuff too. Anyway say hello to the newest chapter! Oh and instead of just the words from the book, I'll put the page number and paragraph! Enjoy! – MelloMusic

Disclaimer: If you think I own Death Note feel free to have people laugh at you. Kyahahahahaha, nah... Zozozozozoz, I don't like that one. Bwahaha, to overused. Kukuku. Excellent. (I don't own Death Note -_-)

* * *

_"Look here," Ryuzaki said, pointing to the right side of the shelf second from the bottom. There was an eleven-volume set of a popular Japanese comic book named Akazukin Chacha._

_"... What about it?"_

_"I love this manga."_

_"You do?"_

_"I do."_

_"..." – Nisio Isin, LA: BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken (Pg. 058, paragraph 9)_

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 11**

We had finally left the hotel after I finished up hacking into every single website that had any of or information on it. I had a fake name, but they had pictures and videos to my displeasure.

I told Beyond we had to dye our hair, and he refused, without even thinking it over. I asked him over and over again but all I got was the same uninterested answer. Finally I had given in and said, "how about a wig?" He had agreed to that simply.

Me on the other hand, cur and dyed my hair. So when we left the hotel the only thing the same about us were the clothes, which I planned on buying new ones immediately.

So now I had a deep red hair cut to my mid back (at least it was a little shorter). A rusted red sort of. Beyond had black hair... Against my wishes. The black hair fell in his eyes, so you couldn't see them really well. I wanted him to have a different color, maybe something crazy like blue, or green. But he once more just said, "no," without hesitation.

So now here we were, walking down the road to find a store to get us new clothes. The jail look was not going to keep the police away, it would draw them in like hungry piranhas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I entered the store; Beyond trailing behind like the good little criminal he is. I pulled him through the store and to the clothes, and the dressing rooms. He looked at me confused and I turned to the person standing at the desk. Saying, "six." I got one of the cards placed it on the hook on the door and slammed it in his face.

There was a loud yelp of pain as the door collided with his nose. I walked through the aisles and grabbed my limit of six clothes. I tossed them over the door and there was another yelp of pain.

A few seconds later Beyond came out wearing black trip pants, a black shirt with a picture of a rib cage on the front that wrapped around to the back, making it look like a real skeletal structure. He blinked slowly and then cleared his throat.

"Why am I wearing so many chains on my pants", he asked? "Are we trying to signal the police or something?" I sighed ad looked around; the person at the desk had left.

"Oh shut it, we won't even be in America anymore. You only have to wear your disguise until we leave," I said. He blinked.

"Where are we going?"

"Japan."

He sighed and went back into the dressing room and changed back to his normal clothes, a black long sleeved tee shirt and black jeans. I had picked out another Lolita outfit. Once again Beyond commented just like when we were back at Whammy's on how I looked like a maid.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Beyond's POV)

As we walked through the airport I sighed, we had no baggage and were currently about to board a plane to Tokyo. _Joy. _I didn't want to go to Japan. But it just so happened the girl who caught my eyes, was forcing me to go.

I was being dragged through the airport and due to my character, I didn't want to say anything. Whatever I said could result good or bad. I didn't care either way. When I knew something was final I knew it and wouldn't do anything to correct it.

When we got there everyone was already boarding. H then took off, seeming to forget she was holding onto my arm. I tripped from the sudden lurch and did a face plant onto the hard floor.

She looked back and pulled me up, handed the person our tickets, snatched them back and pulled me onto the plane. I sighed as we made it to our seats. I was twenty A she was twenty B. I got the window.

I sat down and she took the seat beside me, shifting. Oh great it was starting, "switch seats with me." I looked at her indifferently.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Because I want the window seat."

"Why?"

"I want to see outside while we're flying."

"Why?"

"Because there's a nice view."

"All you see is clouds."

"..."

She had nothing more to say, but then she got an idea.

"This seat is B."

"So?"

"It's your initial."

"So?"

"SO GIVE ME YOUR SEAT OR YOU'LL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!"

"So?"

"Stop being so calm!"

"Why?"

I snickered in my head as her face turned red with anger, _Kukuku she's snapped._

"GAH! I GIVE UP!"

She settled in her seat and closed her eyes only to open them back up as I made a comment, "Kukuku you're sitting on me."

"YOU SEE! This is why I wanted to trade seats!"

I sighed as she went on with a rant on how annoying I was. I looked out the window as we took off and let all voices drown out so I could only hear the hum of the plane. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_I hope this flight ends soon..._

* * *

The flight won't but the chapter will! That's sixteen hours of H ranting Beyond! And H can rant. –Glares a H-

**Matt-chan [H]: What? I was just telling you how I should end up with Matt and not Beyond.**

**Me: BEYOND NEEDS LOVE TOO! –cries-**

**Matt-chan [H]: Jeeze. Just review and make Mello-chan feel better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aka Mugen ~ ~ ~ 12**

Kukuku feel the wrath of chapter TWELVE! OMJEEVAS I can't believe I got here! -Insert happy face here- so then this chapter will be the annoying 16 hours on the plane. So this chapter will be extra long... Well longer than usual! Yippee so read carefully! Excellent, now smile read and ENJOY! This chapter is from BB's POV by the way and sorry if he sleeps a lot but hey, when does he usually have the chance? A plane is perfect! Ehem, enjoy... Again. ~ MelloMusic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I do own an obsession with BB~kun!**

* * *

_Ryuzaki._

_It was Rue Ryuzaki._

_She saw his eyes through the flames._

_"R-Ryuzaki!"_

_The heat was so intense she could barely look at it. - Nisio Isin, LA: BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken (Bottom of pg. 153)_

* * *

**Aka Mugen **

**Chapter 12**

**(Hour One)**

When I woke up she was asleep.

OK so I couldn't help myself, I watched her as she slept. It was like on impulse. I turned and looked out the window at the vast land of clouds, rolling by peacefully as the hum of the plane entered my ears. It didn't really get annoying; it was actually quite relaxing.

I closed my eyes and folded over my chest and leaned off to the side, my head resting on the "wall" beside the window. I could get some more sleep to let the time pass; at least that was my best bet right now to even GET the time to go bye.

...

I blinked my eyes open to see...

Clouds. _Just great. _Clouds, and more clouds. Now it was getting a little bit annoying. I watched as they rolled by for a while, in complete boredom.

I didn't know what to do, I had tried to sleep but that didn't seem to work, so now I was left staring out the window debating on whether or not to brother the person in the seat infront of me by kicking his seat. He looked like someone you could aggravate easily.

But I decided against it and just stared out the window.

**(Hour Two)**

H stirred in the seat beside me and blinked her eyes open, yawning greatly. I looked over and our eyes met for a second before she rolled hers in annoyance.

"You obviously don't stay asleep long", she noted grabbing a bag from under the seat in front of her and pulling out an Ipod and scrolling through the different songs. I looked at the electronic she held and snickered slightly to myself.

She glared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you get that from _Matt?" _I smirked when she blushed and hid the oh so expensive Ipod Touch.

"How did you get it? Boyfriend _steal it?_" She growled and snapped her head around to look at me, eyes narrowed.

"Matt doesn't _steal _anything, that's all _you"_, she snarled. I rolled my eyes and turned to look back out the window at the clouds.

"Jerk"

I turned and looked at her.

"Freak."

"Noob."

I blinked a couple of times and then replied.

"Retard."

"Stupid?"

"Is that the best you've got?"

"You didn't reply to me either so you have nothing else to say either."

I scowled.

She had a point there.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window but she just _had to talk again. _

"Can you tell me why exactly you like me?"

I turned around the look at her and then sighed. I hated these kinds of questions that had to do with me.

"First off you're not afraid to fight me, even though it may result in serious injury or worse, you even dislocated my fingers once. Second, you have the Shinigami eyes, I don't think I've known anyone that had them except for myself to be honest here. Third, you can cope with my unemotional streak and yet can annoy me at the same time. That's definitely a point because I don't think anyone has successfully done that and ended up injured. Fourth, you hurt me all the time from nothing, you don't even try. Fifth, all my reasons added together makes me laugh and I think that's a bit strange."

"Why do you insist on not talking most of the time but when you do you always have a lot to say?"

"Because you asked for reasons."

"I know but you could have just said one."

"Then it wouldn't be concluded and you would have been left wondering."

"Good point. Hey R-"

"Could you _please _stop talking."

She pursed her lips in annoyance. And turned to look in the other direction as I looked out the window in triumph.

I heard music blast beside me to show that she had turned her Ipod on and I rolled my eyes.

There was just something about loud music that I did not understand.

It could get to your brain and probably fill it with annoying thoughts. Getting a song stuck in your head didn't seem like fun anyway so why even listen to music so it would happen?

I sighed, _girls confuse me._ _Or at least this one does._

I closed my eyes and once more drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**(He slept through three hours so we skip that -Sigh- so uhm, sixth hour!)**

I would have jumped out of my seat if the belt weren't holding me down.

Reason you ask? The plane was jerking and it almost threw me out of the seat.

I growled to myself and shut the window that was allowing light to glow on my seat and looked over to H who was staring at the chair in front of her with so much concentration I thought her head might explode.

When I reached over and shook her shoulder it caused her to do three things. Glare at me with such intensity I thought it would burn my eyes out of my head, pull back her arm with a balled up fist and give one punch to my face. All in two seconds, new in my record book!

When she pulled away I was left clutching my nose and growling in pain. Her eyes widened and then she laughed to herself silently.

"Oops sorry I didn't know that was you", she giggled. "See when I space out I tend to not know people are around me when I get out of it and then. Well you have the result."

I let go of my nose and tried to sniff, which resulted in more pain. I refrained from whining like a child and breathed in slowly.

"Sure like I believe that", I said, voice nasally.

"No, no it's true would you like me to explain?"

"No thank you."

"Oho so formal."

"Just shut up."

"Want something to drink? I got some food to; we get to eat again soon. You sleep a lot."

"Did something hit you on the head when I was asleep?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you sound like a sugar-high preteen."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do Haku. Yes you really do."

"DO NOT!"

I cringed when she shouted like that.

"I'm not going to argue with you, it will just get annoying."

"Exactly so I win."

"No you don't."

"I obviously do you gave up!"

"Why do I always get stuck with the loons."

"I'm not a loon I'm bored."

"And I'm tired."

"That's because you never sleep." She gave a victory smirk with that one.

I sighed; she was _really _getting on my nerves now.

"No, correction I _would _be asleep if this plane didn't lurch so much", I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning against the "wall".

I heard H shift in the seat beside me and growl, "now I don't have anyone to bother."

I gave a mental sigh of relief, and slowly slid into sleep.

**(He slept nine freakin hours –sigh- Ehem, fifteenth hour!)**

I growled as someone pulled on my arm, actually yanked on it so hard that I thought it would be ripped out of socket. My eyes opened and I glared at H dangerously with bloodshot eyes.

"What are you doing now?" I snarled still half asleep. If I were fully awake I probably would be able to control myself better.

"There's two more hours left you moron."

"_I'm the moron?" _I said while leaning my head on the "wall" once more. "Just let me sleep, you probably should too", I opened one eye and looked over at her, "you're getting bags under your eyes."

She groaned and pulled out her Ipod, using the back to look at her reflection and stopped breathing in horror.

"Oh no Ryuzaki you must stay up! I will sleep, the bags under your eyes are going away anyway you're fine, _please _stay up."

I opened both my eyes and stretched.

"Why do you need me to stay awake?"

"Because if I have a problem like all those years ago. I don't want to be caught off guard."

I stared at her for a second and then rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

I opened up the covering on the window and looked out.

"Hey Ryuzaki."

"What?"

"Wake me up when we land."

"The landing will wake you up."

"Just do it."

"No, go to sleep."

"I'm going to kill you."

"How much time do I have left Haku?"

I didn't bother to look back, but when she groaned in annoyance and shifted in the seat beside me I smirked in victory.

She couldn't see when I would die. I couldn't see when she would die but she would never think of using that.

It wasn't long till she was snoring in the seat beside me. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head so I could see her. It seemed I was correct, H was snoring her head off beside me.

I sat there and looked at the roof of the plane with a bored expression when a flight attendant stopped beside the row I was sitting in.

She looked at me, the only person awake in my row.

"Would you like a drink sir?" She asked with a smile, a visible blush on her face.

I rolled my eyes mentally, _oh an admirer who doesn't even know me. Joy._

"No thanks."

"How about a snack?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure sir?"

I narrowed my eyes in a glare.

"I said no thanks you can move on now _woman."_

She took that as a sure sign to get moving and went ahead and did it, double taking a few times to see I was still glaring at her.

When she disappeared to the back of the plane I sat normally and looked up at the roof again.

We were finally on the last hour.

**(Hour sixteen)**

The oh so tired voice that echoed through the plane made me cover my ears. The voice was loud and then quiet, allowing me to listen without my eardrums exploding.

"We will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in approximately an hour. Please stay seated until we have landed." I rolled my eyes. Were we on a plane or a roller coaster?

Actually I wouldn't mind the roller coaster right now... It would at least keep me awake. Compared to the boring plane.

Sixteen hours on the way to Japan and I only got twelve hours of sleep. That was only... Oh wow I slept basically half a day. No not basically, literally. Plus most of the time we spent on a plane.

Sighing, I shook H awake.

Her eyes didn't open but she did give an audible growl.

"_What_?"

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Because we land soon."

"How long?"

"An hour."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you waking me up?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a glare.

Our eyes met and I narrowed my eyes in a glare as well.

It was a competition to me and so far I was apparently winning because she stopped glaring and sat up straight in her seat.

"I can't believe I get to go back to Japan after all these years", she said stretching.

"So you lived there before you met all of us?"

"Yes. My parents abandoned me. Because I burnt a hole through my wall when I was grounded and reeked havoc everywhere when I had the chance. The burning a hole has no significance I just felt like saying it. Apparently my parents thought I was too much to handle and ditched me in a park. Then I was taken into Whammy's when Watari found me. He was in Japan for some reason unknown. But oh well. So here I am." She had whispered anything about Whammy's house and Watari. Typical H.

The plane started to rock and jerk. I sighed we were landing.

H noticed it to and gripped the armrest.

"You don't like landing Haku?"

She shook her head so fast if was a blur and I laughed silently.

"Amazing you even considered this flight then."

She just shot me an angry glare and didn't reply.

Now I waited patiently to land in Tokyo and get the heck off the plane. My legs were starting to hurt.

* * *

And there you have it! Dun, dun, dun, chapter 12 was awesome and very hard to write for me because I had no idea what to have him do for those hours. I mean when I was flying to Japan I just sat there and read manga. Then I would draw and then I just sat there. Nothing really special. So I had Beyond sleep for extended points of time! YAY! I hope you enjoyed.

**Matt-chan [H]: Wow Mello.**

**Me: WHAT!?**

**Matt-chan [H]: I don't like landings?**

**Me: Well I've never been on a plane with you and you just seem like the type who... DON'T HURT ME!**

**Matt-chan [H]: Fine I won't...**

**Me: YAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen chapters, lalala! –Dances like a maniac-. Oh wait... Ehem, am I supposed to be starting my whole you know, "introduction", for the story? Oh my, I should have paid attention.

**You think?**

Oh shut up Matt-chan! You have no right to intrude on my story. Anyway I would like to say that I'm sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with another story I just started and now I'm back to Aka Mugen. If you didn't notice I also have another story-

**Patience.**

-On Hiatus. Matt-chan would you please stop interrupting? Also another thing I would like to add is that if there if there is a break and you see **BOLD **in my introduction. Such as what has happened above this paragraph that would be Matt-chan. I am just too lazy to put her name up and signify it. So without further ado I shall begin the story. WAIT! Matt-chan. –Points at girl playing PS3-

**Oh! Right.**

**Disclaimer: Mello-chan does not own Death Note or my OC H. She does own K and an insane crush on Mello and Beyond also-**

-Knocks her out- That's enough! On with the story!

* * *

_She had something to tell him._

_She had something to do._

"_Rue Ryuzaki," she said, putting the handcuffs on his wrist. "I arrest you on suspicion of the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash. You do not have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to an attorney, and you do not have the right to a fair trial." - Nisio Isin, LA: BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken (Top of pg. 156)_

* * *

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 13**

As I got off the plane I saw something hilarious! What was it you ask? Why it was H, dancing out of excitement because she was back in her home country.

I on the other hand, was a bit annoyed at being somewhere I never thought about going to and knew barely anything about. I mean logic told you, they spoke Japanese, and they were big into fish because they were surrounded by water. But I mean, I just didn't know too much about them. Nor did I know if they had jam for me.

Probably, or else I would probably have an urge to go back on the plane and ditch H. My jam sense was just that strong.

I sighed as she pulled me out of the airport, got us tickets and basically threw me on the bullet train. I rolled my eyes as she squealed excitedly watching out the windows, sadly saying how it was in her way of getting out and going home.

With a sigh, I waited to get off the train.

**(Hotel)**

When we got off the train she instantly took off in a hurry, pulling me through the streets of Tokyo like a mad woman. Much to my dismay.

She seemed so excited I couldn't even see what the name of the hotel when we entered. She checked us in, having apparently booked the hotel before she came and pulled me down the hall to the room. With that she opened the door with the card key, dropped her one bag inside, pulled me in the room, and then into a hug.

My eyes widened at the sudden embrace, well that was a shocker! I pulled back but she kept hugging me, making it hard for me to even breathe.

When she finally let go I gulped in a large breath dramatically and steadied my breathing.

"Trying to kill me?" She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm home! HOME! HOME! HOME!" She danced around, hands above her head. "I'm so excited!" I sighed.

"Yes you are", I replied. "Now if you don't calm down, we're going to be kicked out and have to find another hotel." She stopped dancing and nodded slowly pulling out her laptop. Giving a relieved breath I went to one of the doors, opening it up and seeing two beds.

I smiled. Good, I might as well get some more sleep.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER AND I HAVE A GOOD REASON! I had writer's block TT__TT It's so sad! All right people now-

**REVIEW**

-do what Matt-chan said.


	14. Chapter 14

I have a new system for my stories. I shall reply to reviews! Yay, that's always exciting and my friend Matt-chan made her own Account **Mattie-Chan-H **check it out! She wrote her own fic that I helped out with, so if you like Near or L go ahead and read it ^-^. Plus I would like to add that in this chapter if someone has a Death Note and someone with Shinigami eyes sees them, they can't see the amount of time they have left, just the name. It's a bit different if both have the eyes. Well anyway enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

* * *

**CheyJeevas: Thanks for the suggestion! A song-fic sounds like a good idea but when I tried I found myself incapable of writing one XD.**

**Matt-Chan [ H ] Is amazing ;D: Matt-chan couldn't you just put your name? Did you really have to add on baka? And also I update when I can, not when you tell me. Jeeze.**

I thank my reviewers for last chapter and all of them. CheyJeevas you've been reviewing since I started the story and same with you Matt-chan. You guys rock TT__TT

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the OC H. I only own my OC K.**

* * *

_Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy. _

_Lovely little cutie, _

_Wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me? _

_Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy. _

_Lovely little cutie, _

_Wont you follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me?_

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

_Lovely little cutie, _

_Wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me? _

_Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy,_

_Lovely little cutie, _

_Wont you follow me, follow me, follow me?_

Just squeeze me..

Do you really really really really want to?

_Do you really really really really want to? _

_Do you really really really really want to?_

_I'm a psycho, psycho teddy._

_Psycho Teddy - Psycho Teddy_

**Aka Mugen**

**Chapter 14**

When I woke up I walked around the hotel room to see that H was no longer there. I took this chance to go ahead and go look around and see this country for myself. I had seen pictures, but never the real thing.

So I left the hotel, making sure I had a key card in the pocket of my baggy black jeans. Then I walked down the stairs to the lobby where I saw people checking in and such. It seemed that a place like this was very organized. In America things sometimes got hectic at hotels, like the people working there being jerks and such, while in Japan it seemed like they were a lot kinder.

Though I may have been pushing that thought a little, it's not like kindness mattered much to me so I never took notice and people that worked at the hotels everywhere in Japan my not be as kind as the people working at this one. It was high class, very "fancy".

Everywhere I stayed in America was a dump motel or something that I had no choice but to go to, due to the fact I was on the run and needed somewhere where they couldn't track you so easily.

Putting that aside I left the hotel, not bothering to check the name or where I was and began to wander down the street.

It was actually a decent day; it was a nice outside rather in the hotel room. _  
_

I looked at the people before me, the glowing red names and dates above their head. Someone passed me and I stopped. Where was the date? And behind him, flew a beast looking creature.

I turned and looked at the person, they looked like a college student fresh out of Highschool most likely. I narrowed my eyes and began to follow them; soon realizing they were nearing the hotel I just left. When they entered I couldn't help but wonder why they were going to the hotel. Surely they lived in Japan. They definitely spoke it because people greeted them and they replied just fine, accent and all.

They entered one of the rooms and I noted the floor I was on, third floor, fifth door on the right. I nodded to myself and went down the stairs.

A beast following them and no date, just a name. How peculiar and different.

Maybe I could ask H if she knew.

* * *

Wow, short chapter. But I really wanted to bring Raito in. BB must get into the Kira case that would be fun! Anyway **REVIEW! ^^**

* * *


End file.
